nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Azerbaijan in the North Vision Song Contest 3
Azerbaijan took part in the North Vision Song Contest for the first time in the third edition. The country was represented by Seyran with the song "My Plaything Lady". The entry was selected via an internal selection by AzTV (Azerbaijan TV). Background Further information: Azerbaijan in the North Vision Song Contest Azerbaijan debuted in the third edition of the North Vision Song Contest under the Azerbaijani national broadcaster AzTV. AzTV decided to participate in the contest due to the popularity of music competitions within the country. Before North Vision For their debut in the song contest, AzTV decided to internally select an artist and a song to represent the country at the third edition of the competition. It was rumoured that a number of former Eurovision Song Contest participants had shown interest in participating in the North Vision Song Contest such as Safura, Farid Mammadov and Samir Javadzadeh; however AzTV later announced that nothing had officially been confirmed. The Azerbaijani entry was revealed shortly after the second edition had come to an end. On Thursday 20th June, it was announced by AzTV that their chosen representative would be Seyran, a singer born and raised in the Azerbaijani capital city, Baku. AzTV's reason behind their internal selection of Seyran was to show fellow participants that Azerbaijan has a vast selection of artists and music all over the country, a lot of which do not have a connection to the Eurovision Song Contest. On Monday 24th June, AzTV revealed the chosen song which would represent the country in the third edition of the North Vision Song Contest; "My Plaything Lady". The single was chosen specifically for the contest as it was named as one of Seyran's most successful singles. 'Promotion' On Wednesday 3rd July, Seyran made an appearance in the third edition of North Vision in Concert. Hosted in the host city of Stockholm, Sweden, Seyran performed alongside a total of 20 other acts from fellow competing nations. After seeing his first live appearance of the single, the Azerbaijani NVSC fans were very happy with his performance at the concert and had high expectations for his semi-final performance. At North Vision On Saturday 6th July, it was revealed that Azerbaijan would be the first country to perform in the second semi-final. Although it was visibly noticeable that Seyran was not happy with his place in the running order, AzTV released a statement saying; The people of Azerbaijan feel honoured to be opening the second semi final in the third edition of the NVSC. Seyran opened the second semi-final of the 17th July and was broadcast live on AzTV with commentary provided by Cemile Valiyeva. Despite receiving a fairly positive response from the audience, Azerbaijan failed to qualify from the semi-final. This angered a lot of the Azerbaijani NVSC fans. Not long after the second semi-final came to an end, a statement from AzTV revealed; We are all very disappointed with the results of the second semi-final. Seyran has refused to comment. It was later rumoured that Azerbaijan may withdraw from the fourth edition of the competition, providing that Israel received a top 10 placing in the final. The full results of the competition revealed that Azerbaijan finished in last place in the second semi-final, only receiving points from a total of 5 countries; Germany, Iceland, Norway, Spain and Sweden. 'Points awarded at the contest' Semi-final 2 votes Final votes 'Spokesperson' For the third edition of the North Vision Song Contest, it was decided by AzTV that the Azerbaijani singer, Farid Mammadov, would present the final Azerbaijani votes at the competition. See also *Azerbaijan at the North Vision Song Contest *North Vision Song Contest 3 Category:NVSC 3 countries